Start Again
by BlueRoseDream
Summary: When Leo returns with Vincent after failing to get Oz to join his side, he meets a strange fortune teller that tells him of a way to bring back Elliot for a price. Will he take this chance to reset the clock and start again? Spoilers up to Chapter 70.
1. Chapter 1: Reset

Author's note:

Hello again~ To those who read my previous story, Hymn for the Missing, I can't thank you enough for the reviews. Even only a few reviews will make me happy because they are my motivation. Anyway, I am aware that Satique should be Statice, but I didn't use it very often in the other story, so I'll make sure to get it right in this one. There is an OC in this, but she is only used for moving the story along because I dislike pairings with OCs (I'm not forcing my opinions on anyone though). As always, I don't own Pandora Hearts or anything else that is copyrighted in this story. Also, this was named after an overall theme song called Start Again by Red. I hope you enjoy this and reviews and critiques (constructive please) are very much loved~ At the beginning of the story, Vincent already took care of Leo's injuries before he goes to sleep.

Chapter 1: Reset

Leo's P.O.V.

Shortly after parting with Vincent to turn in for the night, I felt for the switch to turn on the lamp to partially illuminate the room before falling onto the bed in exhaustion. Visions of my former master, Elliot, still haunted me, so I forced myself to keep my eyes open to avoid seeing him in my dreams. To keep my mind busy, I allowed my thoughts to drift towards the memory of a rather unusual sight that I came across earlier today. After a failed mission involving another person connected to my past self, I noticed what appeared to be a fortune teller's booth set up in the middle of the street that somehow drew me in. Allowing myself to take a quick peek, my eyes met those belonging to a young woman with large spectacles similar to the one I once wore. She murmured my name cryptically with a child-like smile and then mentioned something peculiar about a wish that caused me to turn and walk away. I knew full well where the conversation would end up, but the sound of the fortune teller's voice calling out to me made my legs numb and unable to move another step.

She was out of her stall now as she grabbed hold of my wrist and urged me to accept a single flower before leaving as a form of gratitude for stopping by. Unwilling to prolong my stay, I took the flower and wrenched my arm out of her grasp while she backed away with a sigh of relief. As I hurried to catch up with my blonde companion, I could see from my peripheral vision the girl adjusting her colorful veil so that it covered her head entirely so that only her face could be seen. Why she did that was a mystery that I had little intention of finding out, but the mention of a wish stuck to me like an unwanted leech. However, I did not deserve to have my desire granted after what I had done, so I banished the thought to the far depths of my sub consciousness.

Now that I had enough time to fully examine her gift, I spun the stem of the fragile plant between my fingers as I recalled the name of it. _Statice._ It was as if she knew that this specific flower had a strong hold on me, for it connected my sins to my past. Anxious, I crushed the stem only slightly before dropping it beside me. _Elliot is dead. I'm not the 'Leo' he knew anymore. _I thought to myself. By this point, I no longer had the energy to delve into memory lane, so I succumbed to my need to rest.

"Leo Baskerville, I see that you didn't throw away my present. Welcome to my domain," a familiar voice echoed from within my empty dream. "I'm sure that it is safe to say that you are in need of my services?"

"Who are you?" I asked curtly as I spun around to see the same fortune teller that gave me the Statice flower spreading out a deck of ordinary playing cards on a table in front of her. "What did you do and what do you mean by your domain?"

"There's no need to answer such trivial questions. Pick a card from this spread and I will tell you your fortune. You will be pleased to know the outcome of our meeting here."

Cautiously, I glanced at her and then the cards before picking up a card from the far right and flipping it face up towards the opposite party. With a cheery grin, she took the card from my hand and flipped it so that it faced me to reveal an image of Elliot as the Jack of Hearts which shook me to my very core. The mysterious fortune teller commended me for being able to choose the correct card while at the same time explaining the meaning of my choice. Annoyed to be reminded of my master's status, I demanded to know why she really called out to me which she answered with a gesture to silence me.

"Alright, if you want me to skip the good part, then I shall oblige. I can bring back your master for you in exchange for a little price. This will be nothing like the first time you were given this chance."

I gave an incredulous look that was meant to hide the pain I thought was well-hidden from those who may pry into my business. She chuckled lightly as she created a large bubble, what she called "her proof" of her abilities, and gave me a chance to see a behind the scenes moment between Oz Vessalius and Elliot's adopted older brother, Gilbert. Apparently, Gilbert had been her previous client that wished to be with his master forever. Because of his wish, he was able to fulfill another desire to obtain Oz's affection with the extra time he was given.

Only half-convinced, I questioned the stranger about the price he had to pay which she eagerly answered with the words, "He simply needed to take the place as the illegal contractor between the two of them." My eyes grew wide at the thought, but I was assured that so long as he could keep Oz from using B-Rabbit's power so frequently, he would be safe from the Abyss's clutches. Also, Oz was on her list of people who needed her to grant their wish, so Gilbert would be perfectly safe from the possibility of becoming a chain himself. As a final attempt to convince me, she forced the pleasant memories I shared with Elliot to the surface and made all the uncertainties keeping me from taking her up on her risky offer to disappear.

"Great! Now, about your price… You will have to give up your romantic feelings for him since this is necromancy we're dealing with. A huge wish such as this deserves a fee of equal significance, don't you think? Oh, and you'll need to keep the Statice flower alive if you wish to consult me again."

"Will this affect Elliot in any way?" I wondered in an almost-whisper.

"If you keep your side of the bargain, then everything will be alright for him. However, if you express any feelings of romantic love for him, then his body will simply fade away. But then again, I'm a kind soul. I'll be sure that your master will have no memory of what transpires between you two if things go downhill," the fortune teller promised gently as she gathered up her cards and left only the jack of hearts and the king of spades out of the deck.

I clenched my fists tightly as I gave her words some thought before rushing into having my innermost desire granted. In the end however, I gave in and permitted her to make my wish come true. I was aware of how foolish I was being, but somewhere in the back of my mind I swore to make things turn again. If the clock had a reset button, then I should press it. As a servant, it was my duty to protect my master, and I wanted this more than I wanted to destroy myself. In a way, this would fulfill both of the things I wanted. The fortune teller beamed as she held up her side of the bargain and summoned Elliot, who she insisted was asleep in the room with me as we speak, and then removed her veil to reveal an uncanny replica of my appearance back when I was alive. Shocked, I abruptly awakened from the strange dream to see that time was turned back to when I attended Lutwidge Academy with Elliot and that he was asleep in a bed near me like nothing had ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Compare and Contrast

**Author's note:**

**This is more of a reminder to me (and possibly people who may have been confused like I was), but when Leo says "back when I was alive", it means that his soul's presence is practically gone compared to Glen's. In this story, he is holding onto the last shred of his past with Elliot. I may end up editing chapter one when I have time (meaning when school stops trying to kill me metaphorically). Also, I noticed that the new chapters make my story go somewhat off the storyline, so please keep in mind that this fic uses the timeline of chapter 70 and previous chapters. What happened in the new chapters (which I am in major shock over) will not be implemented into this or else this will not make much sense or it will have to be completely changed. Thank you to DoubleEdgedSword99 for your very kind (and extremely motivating) review. I already replied to it, so you can guess what I meant to put here. Thanks also to those of you who favorited or alerted this. As always, Pandora Hearts belongs to Mochizuki Jun (not me) because Elliot and Leo would live happily ever after and (vague spoiler alert) Oz and Gil can become a couple without plot twists splitting them apart.**

**Warnings (that I didn't think of putting in the last chapter): a meddling OC, references to other fairytales, not beta read (I'd love it if anyone would like to volunteer to be my beta reader) and possibly OOC characters (I'm still new to writing in Leo's POV and I've never written in Elliot's POV before, so please bear with me). I'm also avoiding Elliot's dialogue until I can figure out how to write his character *bangs head on table***

**Review please and I shall give you virtual cookies!**

Chapter 2: Compare and Contrast

Leo's POV

Asleep. _So he is finally able to sleep without nightmares, huh?_ Unable to sleep any longer myself, I approached Elliot in silence, trying not to rouse him, in order to make sure that he wasn't pretending to sleep for my sake. Afterwards, I tucked the Statice flower into my pillowcase, grabbed a book that was left at the foot of my bed, and flipped it to the first page. It was five in the morning, too early of a time to start getting ready for class, so I took the opportunity to read to pass the time.

Before I started to read, I glanced at the cover, barely realizing that I had no idea what book I picked up or even when I last read it, and read the words, "The Happy Prince and Other Tales by Oscar Wilde" in neat, carefully written handwriting. It was kind of funny how fitting this book was for this situation. Despite not being entirely happy as the title misleads the readers to believe, the prince reminded me of Elliot, ignoring the fact that he was not as gentle or as happy, because he is kind. Rough around the edges, but kind nevertheless. Naturally, Elliot would never hear these words outside of some form of teasing. The thought of it happening, the teasing anyway, made me smile. For the first time since his untimely death, I have honestly smiled, and not one of those fake ones that weren't truly mine either. I read through the lines word for word as I watched the story unfold within my mind. As always, I was in a state of peace as I was completely absorbed in the book until the light of morning and the sound of Elliot awakening from his slumber broke me away from the image created by well-written tales.

"Are you alright now, Elliot? It looks like you didn't have the usual nightmare last night," I commented as I memorized the page number I was on before placing the book beside me.

"What are you talking about? What nightmare?" Elliot wondered in honest confusion. "I haven't had any nightmares lately."

It was now my turn to reflect the same puzzled stare back at my master. He didn't remember? Or could it be that he couldn't remember? I thought back on my conversation with the mysterious fortune teller, but could not recall anything that could've lead to this. This was even more of an enigma since she promised that my wish wouldn't affect Elliot in any way. For now, I decided not to press the issue and simply take note of what other changes occurred in Elliot before I hastily approach the fortune teller again.

"Never mind I said anything. I was just rambling about something else. We'd better get ready for class," I replied as an attempt to drop the subject which, thankfully, Elliot did.

During the duration of the school day, I noticed that nothing had changed in the slightest. Elliot was still his usual short-tempered self and none of his usual actions and reactions were even a hair off. It was strange. Could it be that only his memories were altered? The only way for me to find out was to ask. However, I knew I had to be subtle about it. If I brought up the details about his nightmare and he really doesn't know, then things will definitely go downhill and our tempers may go out of hand. I don't what I'll do if I were to lose Elliot for the third time. I ran through my options in my head and decided to meet with the fortune teller instead of approaching Elliot. I wasn't sure what her intentions or her methods were, so what I say could possibly affect Elliot negatively. To think I wouldn't have cared before... Now I can't stop worrying about him.

Later in the day when Elliot and I normally spend some time in the library or the music room, the library today, I decided to head back to our room to go pick up something. He eyed me suspiciously, but did not pry as he allowed me to take my leave. Then again, I would've left anyway even without his permission, but who knows what trouble he could get into if I disappear without warning. On another note, I knew Elliot wasn't dense, so I'm not surprised that he caught on to my strange actions. It took a little getting used to seeing him alive for the first time in a while, so it's reasonable to say that I was still reverting back to the self he knew. Choosing not to comment on what I was thinking about, Elliot informed me that he would be waiting in the music room to practice for a bit before he takes a trip to the library.

Rather than going to pick up whatever I came back for, I headed straight into the bathroom to check something. I pulled back my bangs so that my eyes were easier to see, removed my glasses, and tried to get my hair into a similar style to what I had as a Baskerville. It seems that so Elliot could recognize me the fortune teller pulled some strings to return me to my former appearance. I must have been too preoccupied with Elliot's well-being to notice this important tidbit. Either way, it was obvious to see that the look was off, but the difference was still clear. Elliot wasn't the one who changed. I was. He was simply frozen in time and I made a wish to unfreeze him. Based on my observations, I was changed to suit the timeline correctly at the same time. In the back on my mind, I wondered how Elliot would react if he knew how much I've changed. The thought was unpleasant, so I pushed it away someplace where I could no longer hear it along with Glen's voice and memories in my body.

Finished with what I came here for, although it wasn't planned, I swiped "The Happy Prince and Other Tales" from off my bed and walked in the direction of the music room. Before I even arrived, Elliot was playing "Statice" in an uncharacteristically graceful manner. At that moment, a question appeared in my mind concerning Elliot and the creation of "Lacie." While he was distracted, I searched through a stack of papers he had on the piano, since Elliot already had "Statice" memorized and he was pretty absorbed at the moment, and pulled out the correct music score to show my master. When the melody had come to an end, I smiled and offered the music score to him while making my request to play it with him.

"I don't remember having this piece. When did this get into the stack?" Elliot questioned as he took the music from my hand and examined it.

_So it's true then. He really doesn't remember._

"Who knows. Let's just go to the library instead. I need a new book anyway," I answered quickly as I took back the sheet music, returned it to the stack, and hurried towards the door.

"Leo, what are you hiding from me? You've been acting strangely today," Elliot asked firmly as he grabbed my wrist. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing wrong, Elliot," I insisted gravely as I wrenched my hand out of his grasp and tried to maintain my composure. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Leo!"

I gritted my teeth as I avoided making eye contact with my currently insufferable companion and made my way to my beloved house of books. As a fellow lover of books, Elliot was aware that he shouldn't raise his voice when inside the library, despite the fact that he had broken the rule on multiple occasions, but the fact that there were teachers around kept him from attempting to force answers out of me. We remained like this for a while, reading side by side without uttering a word, until the library hours were closed, but even then I wouldn't say anything and it wasn't long before both of us had gone to bed still fuming. I needed to know now. What did she do to Elliot? To me? Carefully to keep from shortening the lifespan of such a fragile existence, I pulled the Statice flower out from the inside of my pillowcase so that I could call that mysterious meddler. Next, I removed my glasses, put them aside, and then forced myself to go to sleep still without saying a word to Elliot. Fortunately, the fortune teller kept her promise to visit as long as I kept the flower intact, so I mentally prioritized what I needed to ask until she began to speak.

"Welcome back, Leo Baskerville. How courteous of you to arrive so promptly. Before you say anything, I merely came here to show you exactly where I meddled for me to grant your wish. That is what you wished to know, isn't it?" the fortune teller pointed out offhandedly as she urged me to come closer.

I nodded, so in response, she summoned a large bubble with a flourish as she had during our previous meeting, and revealed a vision of my past. Or more specifically, my shared past with Elliot. Not only that, it was also the one with the children from the orphanage and The Hole. I visibly tensed as I watched the scene play out as I remembered it up until Elliot was killed by Humpty Dumpty. I planned on averting my gaze to avoid seeing the mistake I had made back then, but the fortune teller firmly insisted that my eyes should not leave the bubble until the memory had come to an end. Suddenly, to my surprise, she had somehow appeared before my past self and granted my wish to bring Elliot back instead of using Glen's advice and Humpty Dumpty's power to make my desire a reality. According to her, she simply masked history with a less tragic ending in more than one meaning of the phrase.

Unfortunately, she decided to be the bearer of bad news as well as the good as she informed me that this memory would return to the way it was along with Elliot's disappearance should be the spell be broken. With a melodic laugh, she called me the male reincarnation of the little mermaid as she took the time to make the bubble fade away. She gave me a classic Cheshire cat grin as she informed me that regardless of the fact that I was required to give up my romantic feelings for Elliot, a peculiar condition since Elliot and I were only friends, it didn't mean that Elliot couldn't try to find a loophole in the contract.

"This story is not fated to be complex, so there is no harm in making sure everything is crystal clear. I hope you know that what hasn't happened yet can still happen. Either way, do you have any objections or wish to make changes to our agreement?" she questioned professionally with her hands folded one over the other.

Still slightly shaken by her actions, I shook my head. _What did she mean by "What hasn't happened yet can still happen?"? Was Elliot still going to die? _My gaze drifted towards my hand that held the Statice flower she had given me. Quietly, it dropped a single petal onto my foot as my surrounding began to fade. My temper was now long gone, for it was replaced with a sense of longing.

"Something that never changes," I murmured softly as I was pulled back to reality.

"Leo… Leo… LEO!"

Startled, I awakened abruptly to the sound of Elliot's voice calling out to me. He immediately asked me if I was okay since I was tossing and turning in restlessly which I answered with a nod. It was so like Elliot to be worried about others when he was the tragic hero while I play the part of the supporting actor. Now that he's alive and time was altered anyway.

"More importantly, did you have a nightmare, Elliot? You're awake too and it's…" I began before I took a glance at the clock. "Three in the morning."

"I'm not important right now! What is going on Leo?" Elliot demanded in a tone loud enough to wake everyone in the vicinity.

If I were acting like my usual self, I would've kept the argument going and yelled at him back like I did in Yura's party. However, I knew how that ended, so it took a great amount of willpower to avoid throwing the mattress and the lamp at him while exploding in retaliation. Slowly, I took a deep breath and told him that I would tell him if he told me what his dream was about. Upon hearing those words, Elliot's face flushed red, and I knew that things were not looking good for me.

**I needed to end in a cliffhanger. Seriously, my eyes and my head hurts for trying to do research on this. It still needs a lot of work, but I'm getting there. I figured that I should just post these instead of stalling (but the large time gap between now and March was due to my computer having constant issues. It. Really. Hates. Me. I promise I'll put more dialogue for Elliot and Oz and Gil will make an appearance in the near future. This will be a pretty short story. I'm guessing under ten chapters. If I pass that, I'll be seriously amazed. I'll be updating at a less irregular pace now, but don't be surprised if I take a long time to post again. I feel like I butchered these characters big time. :'( I'll revamp everything once I have everything down, so I'll keep everyone posted. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cards on the Table

**Author's note: Thanks to DoubleEdgedSword99 and L lawliet vs Kira for reviewing! Also, thank you jellybean-hearts for helping with this (since I forgot to tell you this earlier)! I didn't have to do too much recap because of you. The updating of this fic will be irregular (but will probably never be updated on Saturdays or Sundays because those are my work and sleep days) even though I had originally planned for it to be consistent because my new computer does not have Word and has other problems (my barely working computer has Word though), so I need to use my sister's computer for uploading. I also have to overcome homework and a metaphorical brick wall called plot and another called Elliot's character. I've decided to make this more or less 10 chapters, so will be moving a little fast. I want to work with the updates past chapter 70! I'll do that after this. Also (for those of you who read the postscript at the end), the near future is not this chapter. Elliot, Oz, and Gil still won't have that much dialogue because I was frustrated that I couldn't figure out how I wanted them to say the lines I wanted them to say while remaining in character.**

**Anyway, as always... Wait, I can have Reim do this part! *drags out a very reluctant Reim***

**Reim: Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki and only the fortune teller belongs to Yume.**

**Yume: Thank you. Break, you can have him back now! ;)**

**Warnings: OOC Elliot (most likely), possibly OOC Oz and Gil (it shouldn't be too obvious I think)**

**Review please!**

Chapter 3: Cards on the Table

Leo's POV

Elliot simply stared at me without saying anything. Instead, his face flushed until it was a bright shade of red causing the interrogation to be killed entirely. This definitely wasn't looking good for me or for him especially. I wondered whether or not I should just tell him about the wish and the fortune teller while Elliot continued to say nothing until we were left at a standstill. In the end, Elliot simply grumbled a quiet, "Forget it" before returning to bed. With a sigh, I decided to pay a little visit to Oz and Gilbert concerning our predicament. Hopefully both of them had their own memories altered, so I won't have to deal with any hostility.

The next day, since all I did was go back to sleep after preparing a small cup of water for the Statice flower, Elliot decided to return to the mansion for a short time. Since I was strongly disliked by his family members, I used that as an excuse to "go for a walk" instead of accompanying him. By the look on his face, he assumed that I would be paying a visit to the House of Fianna. It must have looked that way on my face as well, though I intend for it to, if he, a bit reluctantly, nodded in response before stepping into the carriage. He knew me as someone who wouldn't visit Oz and Gilbert out of the blue, so he wouldn't know what my real plans are. For his sake, it's probably better this way. With the Statice flower in hand, I began to head towards the capital city.

Fortunately, I didn't have to walk to the Rainsworth estate where I heard they would be staying since I spotted the people I needed to talk to on the way there. Similar to shortly before I made my wish, I greeted the two of them and asked if I could speak with them for a while. A near splitting image of what happened once with only a few minor differences, but the tense atmosphere was still most prominent. I was a bit curious to know how much, since their reactions to my arrival erased any doubt of more people in Elliot's position, of their memories were changed, but that could and was to be saved for another day. There was something more important to discuss.

"I'm glad you both were able to come out today. I wanted to ask you two about a certain fortune teller that I met here at the capital," I began as I watched for any change in their behavior. "One that grants wishes and enters people's dreams."

"Did you talk to her and make a wish too?" Gilbert asked hesitantly with his gaze flickering from me to Oz and then back to me repeatedly.

"I did. More importantly, I wanted to know how you, Gilbert, told Oz about your wish, if you did tell him, and how it all played out," I requested professionally.

"This is about Elliot, isn't it?" Oz cut in suddenly to get to the main purpose of this conversation,

I noticed this before, but hearing Oz's words first hand ultimately proved his knack for noticing things he shouldn't during times like this. However, if we're all being honest, then I might as well tell the truth since Gilbert is a honest person like Elliot and honesty ought to have honesty in turn I guess. I informed them about my wish, the conditions and the interrogation that followed, and in exchange, Gilbert recapped his discussion with Oz and how he reacted to the information. As expected from Oz, he apparently took Gilbert's words and actions in stride while also showing some concern for the taller man that sacrificed so much for him. Unfortunately and to my annoyance, Oz's eyes seemed to urge me to bring up my price, yet neither of them commented on it and I never brought it up. Instead of mentioning it, they gave me their decision and told me that I should tell Elliot everything because he deserved to know. Laying all the cards on the table would also be easier and go much more smoothly than if I withheld the information only for him to find out sooner or later. Because of the high possibility of a better outcome, I agreed with their idea, and then turned to leave.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Oz grab Gilbert's hand and squeeze it tightly as he smiled at him before turning to me. For a brief moment, he mouthed the words, _Be careful. Your love for him will make things difficult for the two of you later on _and then turned back to face the black clad man to insist that he should take him to a candy shop. _I'm not in love with him, _I thought firmly to myself as I hurried in the direction of the Nightray mansion. _I'm not in love with him, so he won't be taken away this time._ I recited that statement to myself with hope that it would be true, but it was far too obvious that it was a lie. The memories I treasured were proof of that. The fortune teller's price was truly one on par with the magnitude of my wish.

Realizing that fact, I couldn't help but have the strong urge to lose my temper. Of course, doing that in the middle of the city wasn't the most rational decision, so I did whatever I could to hold back. Trying to contain myself, I approached the mansion that was now up ahead and noticed Elliot outside practicing his sword swings by himself. Normally, he'd be reading in the library or in his room, or playing the piano, so I could tell that he was waiting for me. It was a bit of a challenge to get inside if my master was fulfilling the earlier mentioned two scenarios.

"Elliot, I need to speak with you in private. Is anyone in the library right now?" I questioned seriously once Elliot stopped swinging his sword and faced me.

"Everyone except Vanessa is out, but she's in her room. I don't know about Vincent, and Gilbert is probably at the Rainsworth mansion."

We both knew that Vanessa was part of the group that wasn't fond of me, so it was best to sneak around her to avoid conflict. If not for Elliot, I would've been kicked out a long time ago. Discreetly, we walked into the mansion and slipped under the radar as we made our way to the library. To our relief, the library was completely silent and empty making it the perfect place to discuss something so unbelievable, but true.

"Elliot, I need to know. What have you been dreaming about lately?" I questioned tensely while making sure that my eyes didn't give anything away.

Reluctantly, he gave me an answer.

"I saw you. Your hair was shorter, you weren't wearing your glasses, I could clearly see your eyes, and you were wearing the clothes of a nobleman, but I knew it was you. At the same thing though, it felt like you were almost entirely gone," Elliot replied in a melancholic tone. "Something happened after we can in contact with each other causing my body to fade away while my mind briefly recalled memories that weren't mine and then disappeared before my eyes along with me."

I grew more tense than before as I grinded out a few words in response.

"Elliot. What. Did. I. Do?"

Like last night, Elliot's face turned crimson as he told me what happened as quickly as he could while still being coherent. Upon hearing his reply, my teeth were set on edge and my hands formed tight fists containing my anger and frustration towards myself and the fortune teller. She was sending him a warning, and through him, me as well. It was a vision of what would happen if I acted upon my romantic feelings which was a kiss in this case. Elliot started to demand an explanation again once he noticed that I had shut down somewhat, but only some of his words were reaching me.

_Be careful. Your love for him will make things difficult for the two of you later on._

"I don't care if you believe me or not, but listen when I say this. You died quite some time ago, and I made a deal with a fortune teller to bring you back."

**Done! So tired and my back hurts... I need caffeine (soda specifically). I know this is short, but I figured it would have a better effect if I cut it off here. The next chapter won't be all recap. I would hate to do that. There will be sparks between Elliot and Leo in the next chapter. If not, then the chapter after that. I already have the climax in mind, so stay with me! Other notes, comments, and stuff like that: I'm assuming that Leo knows where Oz and Gil are staying because he just seems to know these things. Also, about the tense atmosphere, Oz and Gil have the memory of how they felt when Leo (sort of) tried to recruit Oz, but they don't actually have memories of that day. Okay, that's enough of my rambling. Bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4: Standing before The Tower

**Author's note: I am breaking my whole "no updating on the weekend" deal because I got so excited when typing this that I wanted to share it now. I wanted to update this sooner, but I got sick D: I'm well enough to type and update, but I can't say much without breaking out into a fit of coughs. That aside, my usual thanks to the people who review! I love you guys! I have started working on another story based on jellybean-hearts' assignment for school. I just couldn't resist. I will finish this story though. Both fics will be updated irregularly, but the newer one might be updated faster because it's a collaboration (in a way) with jellybean-hearts. That aside, on with the story. Oz, will you do the honors?**

**Oz: Yume does not own Pandora Hearts. She owns the fortune teller and the fortune teller alone.**

**Yume: Thank you Oz.**

**Time to catch some plot bunnies.**

**Warnings: OOC Elliot (most likely), OOC Leo, Elliot and Leo's temper, language, a little bit of caps lock use (but I don't like using it much)**

**Review please!**

Chapter 4: Standing before The Tower

Leo's POV

Elliot looked at me with an incredulous expression glued onto his face, no longer one of embarrassment, as he tried to make sense out of the words that were leaving my mouth. I wasn't surprised. Here he was walking around healthy and _alive, _so it's reasonable that coming out and saying that it wasn't always this way would lead to skepticism. With a heavy sigh, I continued my explanation from the very beginning despite my reluctance.

"A while ago, you were killed for rejecting your chain," I began with my fists slowly turning a pale shade of white. "I was taken in by the Baskervilles after they, Vincent specifically, found out that I was housing Glen Baskerville's soul, had my hair cut, stopped wearing my glasses, became a noble, and even gained my own chain, Jabberwocky. After an incident with Oz and your older brother, Gilbert, I came across a fortune teller on the way back to my current residence at the time. She forced a Statice flower onto me, somehow entered my dreams, and presented me with an option to bring you back. I took it, she took her payment, and now here you are."

"That doesn't make any sense! I know you wouldn't lie, but how can a fortune teller grant wishes? What did you pay to have it granted? What do you mean I rejected my chain? I don't even have a chain! Also, what do you mean by you were taken in by the Baskervilles for holding Glen Baskerville's soul? Last time I checked, you were always at the House of Fianna before you became my valet-"

"ELLIOT!"

There was the sound of books being thrown along with a small table before Elliot stopped questioning me and I calmed down enough to maintain my composure. I knew that I shouldn't have left out information, so it is technically my fault, but there is no way in hell that I will be admitting to that. I also didn't want to tell him the whole story because things would just be awkward. Noticing my discomfort, Elliot forced himself to drop the subject and just accept events as they are after fulfilling Oz's prophecy. He punched me right in the jaw. Of course, I returned the favor and did the same before asking why he did that even though I could already guess his answer.

"I'm glad that you brought me back to life, but I don't want you to hide things from me. We're equals aren't we? So doesn't that mean we can trust each other?" Elliot pointed out as he held my wrists and pushed me against a bookshelf to keep me from throwing anything else. "I'm sorry for putting you through this... Leo. Can you just tell me what you paid the fortune teller to bring me back to life?"

I never should've told him. I should've thought ahead! It's obvious that he would ask me the only question I can't answer. If I answered that, how badly would he suffer? Would I finally lose myself to Glen if I lose him for the last time? My mouth was kept shut, so to get me to talk, Elliot kissed me roughly to make me accidentally give away the answer. I can't give in. I can't tell him. Quickly, I wrenched my hands out of his grasp and pushed him away. But then, it dawned upon me. He wasn't disappearing. Elliot can act upon his romantic feelings in my place. I averted my gaze as I gave him my answer to his question.

"I can't tell you because it goes against our contract. It does have something to do with your dream though."

I felt my face flush the same way Elliot's had as I turned to pick up the books I threw that fell to the ground to give myself something to do while my master took the time to put the pieces together.

One...Two...Three...

Click!

From the corner of my eye, I could see Elliot's face once again reflect mine as he, bashfully, took hold of my chin, removed my glasses, and kissed me again. This time around his tongue prodded against my lips, asking for entrance, and I, in surprise, opened my mouth to let him in. I stiffened as I tried to hold back any urges I had to not be dominated and let Elliot take the lead. It was extremely frustrating, but I didn't have much of a choice. I had to sacrifice my pride for now. Only for now. When I find a loophole in the contract, I swear I will get my chance to be the initiator. For the time being though, I had to put up with this. To be honest though, I didn't really mind Elliot's awkward kissing skills.

"Dammit, this is going to sound really stupid. I'm only going to say this once. I'm in love with you, Leo," Elliot admitted after pulling away.

_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME DAMN FORTUNE TELLER?_ I couldn't say anything in response, and it was driving me crazy. _Will he lose an arm? A hand? His leg? HIS TOE? Can I say one thing or even nod without causing dire consequences?_ Irritably, I punched nearby wall with just enough force to narrow down my stress while not damaging Nightray property, and shook my head. _Reject him. Do it now. If you don't do it, you might actually lose him forever this time. _But I didn't say anything along those lines. Instead, I sent him to Oz and his older brother, Gilbert for answers. He will get the answers he wants one way or another. I refuse to lose to a deal made with some mysterious necromancer.

"Leo, I still consider you to be my equal no matter how much you've changed. Remember that," Elliot commented as he put back the remaining books before making his way towards the door. "I'm not going to burden you with the weight of my life and death again. I won't allow my life to be taken away so easily. You just need to keep walking and stop worrying about me. Wish or curse, it will be broken, and I will be there to see the end of it. I swear it."

"Nope! You're not going anywhere Elliot Nightray. I think this scenario is way too boring, so I'm going to shake things up a bit," a voice decided from across the room.

Before us, the fortune teller stood looking different than the times I saw her in my dreams. Her eyes were covered by a veil, but I could tell that she was no longer wearing the same glasses as me, and her long ebony hair flowed neatly in waves instead of resembling my own messy hair. She smiled from beneath her veil as she did something that covered the room and myself with a bright golden glow that faded in a few mere moments. After the process was finished, she handed Elliot a blue rose before explaining what she did and her motives for doing so.

"Elliot Nightray, you may come visit me the next time you go to sleep if you have the rose on your person. As for you Leo Baskerville, I have made it so that you have lost the ability to maintain self-control for the next twenty-four hours," the fortune teller explained with a child-like grin. "It is in the fine print of your contract that I can bend your wish as I see fit."

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Elliot demanded as he stomped towards the intruder with his sword drawn.

"You already know who I am dear Elliot. I am the one who brought you back. You should be thanking me. The world of the dead is so dreadfully bland. How I got in here though is none of your concern. Now let me continue and put down your sword," the fortune teller replied smoothly without even the slightest flinch.

The fortune teller made no move to attack or do any harm, so Elliot kept the sword at his side with his free hand, but did not keep it pointed at her.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Elliot will end up acting as you please Leo Baskerville even if you do not mean for him to. This is a matter of the heart, not the mind. Since our deal still applies, the moment you make a move, he will suffer the consequences. However, he will not meet an unfortunate end if he meets with me exactly when the twenty four hours end. Not a second later. Have fun, and please, do make it an interesting show worth watching. I don't appreciate having to frivolously use my magic when you two can just be honest and just submit to your own desires. Inhibition is such a pain, don't you think?" the fortune teller continued calmly. "Leo Baskerville must be present at our meeting as well. It heightens the excitement to see such a wonderful pair act so beautifully. Don't disappoint me you two. I'm sure you'll find a way around this obstacle. My methods are certainly unorthodox, but I do what I do with good intentions in mind. And with that, farewell. I will be expecting you soon."

**And that's the end of this chapter. I guess this probably won't be 10 chapters after all. Maybe 8. I don't know. I'm seriously not trying to be mean with the fortune teller. There is a purpose to her actions that lead to a happy ending. Please be patient with me. Brownie points if you know the meaning of The Tower in tarot cards. Elliot finally talks more in this chapter. Yay! This chapter has so much dialogue though. It practically makes up for the lack of dialogue in the previous three chapters. On another note, I am having a mental dilemma. I want to put a M-rated scene in the next chapter, but I don't want to do it if it's only going to be taken down later. That will sincerely make me cry. So what do you think guys? Should I just imply that something happened and make it into a separate story that can be taken down without the whole fanfic having to be taken down or should I just write the M-scene regardless? Gah! I don't want to think anymore. My hands are freezing and I want to sleep. But I also want to work on the other fanfiction. What to do... what to do... Whatever! I'll just go with what I end up doing. I hope that if you like this story you will support the other story too! It might (strong might) be either focused on Oz and Gil (since I haven't written anything for them yet) or Elliot and Leo (because I love them so much that I would write a million fanfics of them if I had any idea what to write). The new fanfic will be up either later today or tomorrow. Okay, I'm done talking. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Song Requiem

**Author's note: Bumped to M for safety reasons, but I wouldn't really consider this M-rated (the one I'll be putting on LiveJournal will be though). Real quickly I'm going to list the meanings of the flowers given to Leo and Elliot in previous chapters (just in case someone doesn't know or wants to know).**

**Statice (I'm sure Elliot/Leo fans already know this, so this is more of a reminder for me)- Something that never changes (representing Elliot)**

**Blue rose- Impossibility, mystery, love (representing Leo)**

**I wanted the flowers that were given to Elliot and Leo to actually match their counterparts and I've always wanted to use flower meanings in a story, so this is what I came up with. Sadly enough, there are no real blue roses in nature. There are purple ones. Anyway, the smut I intended to put in this chapter will be implied here and you can see the original version on my LiveJournal: (click the link on my profile and click journal entries). If the link doesn't work for whatever reason or you want to review on fanfiction instead of LiveJournal, then PM me. Oh, and this is not my first lemon, but it is the first one I've posted online and written in a long while, so I'm a bit rusty. Bear with me okay? On another note, I'm happy to see the increase in feedback. Thanks so much! As usual, I don't own Pandora Hearts or the song that this chapter is named after (Love Song Requiem by Trading Yesterday), however, I do own the pretentious fortune teller.**

**Warnings: OOC Elliot, OOC Leo, language, smut (implied in this version)**

**Review please!**

Chapter 5: Love Song Requiem

"This love will take my everything. One breath, one touch will be the end of me." –Love Song Requiem

Leo's POV

Immediately after the fortune teller made her over-the-top departure, I checked to see if she did anything else without mentioning it. On the surface, it seemed that she didn't, but I knew better and there was still the "no self-control" spell to consider. At that moment, I recalled that Elliot would be acting like a puppet to my innermost desires as a result of my lack of inhibition and panicked.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

I glanced over at Elliot and noticed that he was just standing in place with his guard still up. Several seconds later, or maybe minutes, he checked to see if the intruder was truly gone before returning his sword to its rightful place in its hilt and hurrying over to me to check if I was alright with my glasses in one hand and the rose tucked into his jacket pocket. _I need to be alone for the next twenty-four hours, _I told myself repeatedly in my mind as he approached me. _I can't let this spell control me. _My mind was in a state of complete chaos leaving me detached from the outside world.

_Is that what you really want right now?_

"Leo, are you alright? What happened?" Elliot asked with honest concern as he placed as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

_He just confessed to you! You could be doing something else right now._

_Shut up!_

_You want him to touch you. You want to be sure that he's real. That this isn't a dream. You've always wanted more than his kindness._

_I said shut up damn you!_

_He's just within your grasp. He's right there! He loves you. Shouldn't you tell him that you feel the same?_

_I can't. Not now._

"Elliot..." I began tensely against my will.

_Don't say it!_

"It took you long enough to say it. I thought I would end up having to make you say it by saying it first. I feel the same way."

As quickly as the words tumbled out of my mouth, part of his hair grew fuzzy and faint, but Elliot didn't seem to notice. I had no choice from the start. She covered all the bases. For the time being, I was in check. So with that in mind, I made my decision. If this was to happen, then I will make sure he knows the "Leo" he has fallen in love with as the same person as "Leo Baskerville". If I am to lose myself to Glen as fate planned for me, then I will have these twenty-four hours as myself. I won't give up until all is truly lost.

Swiftly, I took back my glasses and laid it beside me, and then, without using my own thoughts to control him, I requested for him to cut my hair in the same way Vincent had the day I chose to don the Baskerville name. He didn't question me, possibly thinking that there was a point to this, as he obliged. Of course, he didn't have options in the matter anyway.

Conveniently enough, Elliot found a pair of scissors, most likely left by Vincent, and began trimming. I watched as dark locks fell onto the floor making easier to see what I longed to hide from. The flecks of light from the Abyss. Like an echo of a memory, Elliot complimented my eyes once more, but did not ask me about why I hid them this time around. This moment felt so surreal that I couldn't find the words to answer him anyway. Normally, I would've pulled back. I would've thrown something and lost my temper again, but I was the one asking for this. _I won't destroy myself... _I looked at the Statice flower that was slightly crushed in my hand without my notice and gently smoothed it out before placing it carefully in my pocket. _Not this time..._

_I am Elliot Nightray and I won't let you take that away from me!_

I won't lose sight of myself. I am Leo Baskerville and I won't let anyone take that away from me! To think I'm starting to think a little like Elliot... I must be going crazy. I guess now would be a good time to pleasure him for a job well done. With a smirk, I swept the fallen hair to the side and then pinned the fellow noble onto the floor.

"It would've been better if we did this when we aren't pressed for time, but bear with me anyway Elliot. I'm going to teach you how to do a proper kiss then I'm sure you can figure out the rest," I commented seductively with a smirk.

"Leo, what is going on-"

That was when Elliot was cut off by the sound of his own shock. A memory.

"The Hole... Humpty Dumpty..." he breathed with his eyes wide.

I took that semi-frozen state as my chance to take a dive. Fiercely, I pressed my lips to his and felt my tongue tangle with his as I tried to explore every part of the inside of his mouth thoroughly. He groaned in surprise, but I could hear content as well so I continued for as long as we can go without needing to part for air. Our faces reflected each other. Flushed red and panting shallowly as we sat up and tried to catch our breath. In the middle of it all, Elliot had dropped the scissors onto the floor. But what importance did that have now?

_It's so hot._

I glanced at Elliot and noticed that his eyes were filled with a mixture of lust, love, and hesitation as they stared at me with a nervously. It was too painfully obvious that we were both aroused, yet there were still so many other things to take into consideration. A flicker of blankness appeared on his face for a quick second. Another memory. Will this be a reenactment of my dreams? Is it mutual? Is this according to his free will? It couldn't be. This was too soon. But could there be a possibility of the idea crossing his mind?

"Leo I-" he started to say before he broke for a pause.

"Do you want to keep going?" I questioned seriously.

Various parts of his body were fading in and out now, but he was still too distracted to notice or care. Our heartbeats resounded loud and clear side-by-side making it difficult to hear much else. I took a glance at the clock. _There is still time._

"Do you want to?" Elliot wondered in reply.

_Yes._

"I'll leave that for you to decide," I replied with a soft smile.

((Light) sexual/suggestive content alert! I say this since this version doesn't have the full blown smut and everything is just mentioned or implied. Skip ahead to the safe zone if you feel uncomfortable.)

Clumsily, Elliot popped open the buttons on my shirt slowly blushing more and more as his hands drifted farther downwards. Annoyed by his slow pace, I prepared to make a move of my own, but he stubbornly kept at it and then, once he had at least gotten my shirt off, pressed me against a nearby shelf to keep me immobile. However, as much as I wanted what's coming to me, I wasn't all too fond of doing it in the library that belongs to the Nightray family due to the fact that the before mentioned family already dislikes me and having to get this covered up might be pushing it. That and we have nothing to use as lube on hand, and I'm positive that Elliot would be too embarrassed to carry that around. Along with a lot of other necessary things for this situation. Maybe his lack of romantic experience is a bit problematic. The thought of it made me sigh causing Elliot to demand what I was sighing about. Ignoring his question, I held my shirt closed with one hand and gestured for Elliot's jacket with the other.

"We should do this in a different room," I suggested as I partially buttoned the jacket to hold my shirt down in place.

_Dammit, I can feel it going limp now._

As if to make me feel better, an image of what could've happened flashed before my eyes all of a sudden like a vision of the future. I was moaning beneath him as he, with his inexperience, attempted foreplay as a way to prepare me. Despite how much of an amateur he would be at this, the thought of it was enough to make me aroused again.

_Wait... Elliot!_

Before I could say anything, Elliot was already ripping off my clothes, rather uncharacteristically, and then began kissing the side of my neck.

_So he really does get controlled in response to my thoughts..._

Of course, it didn't take long for him to express shock towards his own actions. Most likely worried that I might hit him angrily, he pulled back slightly and apologized quietly due to his overwhelming pride.

_It's not like I'm not consenting to this._

Unexpectedly, someone decided to interrupt us as the sound of the door opening startled us. To our misfortune, that someone gave us no time to make ourselves look presentable.

The identity of that someone was Gilbert Nightray.

"I-I was sent here in the fortune teller's place to tell you that the time limit would be shortened to four hours! S-Sorry for interrupting you!" he exclaimed before he swiftly turned the other way, closed the door, and sped away.

To make things worse, this caused Elliot's irritation to spark, so I had to calm him down as soon as possible so that he wouldn't spend the next few hours ranting or worse. I felt my mood sour for a bit as I checked the clock. _Not enough time. _I've lost him twice and all the time I have this time around is four measly hours? With a melancholic expression, I held my master close and buried my head in his shoulder. _He's here. He's alive. He's warm._

"Hey, Leo? Are you okay?" Elliot wondered once he had simmered down enough.

"Shut up and continue," I snapped as I released him to give him space to do so.

And continue he did. It was a painful experience, but nevertheless, I never wanted to forget this memory. I felt like I was becoming whole again. That gnawing emptiness that grew larger with every passing day no longer tormented me. He's alive and we've become one.

"Leo, I love you."

I rolled onto my side with hopes of seeing his peaceful face only to have my hopes dashed with a confrontation with the faint outlines of my master's body. He frowned at the sight as well, but didn't comment on it.

_Sleep._

"Elliot... I love you too."

In silence, I reached for the rose and tucked it into Elliot's hand. I was too tired to do anything else as I fell asleep soon after with Elliot following suit. It was difficult to truly feel, but I could tell that Elliot had wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

_I will save you somehow. I won't lose you. I swear it._

**This entire event lasted about two hours more or less (seems like less though), so they end up sleeping early. I didn't want to write about events happening in twenty-four hours because my brain was already overloading when I wrote this, so I shortened it to four hours. By the way, the disappearing process follows the intensity of the price and how badly the deal is broken not time (if anyone thought that). Please do not panic when you notice Elliot's condition. There will be a happy ending plus an extremely fluffy omake. Oh and as a quick explanation, the memories Elliot recalls do disappear from his mind, but his memories of his love for Leo are the last things that remain (in reference to chapter 1). If he disappears, then those will go away too. I have more comments, but I'll leave that to the LiveJournal version. What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Start Again

**Author's note: It is the end! Technically. There will be a extra story after this though and I am extremely excited about it. But I need to focus on the ending first so here it is! Not much to say except thanks for reading and reviewing and I do not own Pandora Hearts or the songs I incorporated into this fic. Only the fortune teller is mine****.**

**Warnings: OOC characters, dramatic fluffiness**

**Review please!**

Chapter 6: Start Again

"What if I want to try?  
>What if you take a chance?<br>What if I learn to love?  
>What if, what if we start again?"<p>

Leo's POV

A dark and cold void swallowed me whole as I felt like I was being slowly dragged to the bottom of the ocean. The feeling of having Elliot fade away within my grasp was like being choked by my own heart. I kept sinking like stone farther and farther into this nightmare for what seemed like hours. My head forced itself upward as I sensed my master falling near me. It was difficult to see him clearly, but I could tell that he is still close by. I held out my hand to try to grab his that was just a short distance away.

_Elliot!_

I managed to have the tips of my fingers brush his when suddenly I started to fall faster than before until we fell into a bright white light that was too blinding to look at directly. On reflex, I closed my eyes and kept them shut for a few moments as I awaited impact. Once I had opened them again, I found myself sprawled on a couch in front of the fortune teller who was casually setting up her tea set like everything was perfectly normal. I opened my mouth to speak, but was, as always, cut off by the hostess' voice.

"Wow. The fading away process has progressed so quickly! You must have pushed boundaries quite a bit. Well, that's most likely my fault. Anyway, shall we get started?," the fortune teller commented as she calmly poured herself and her guests a cup of tea. "This seems hardly fair so here are your memories back for the time being."

She stood up and placed an orb that reflected all the shades of visible light within Elliot's body which was currently on top of mine. His eyes flew open and he sat up as he gasped for air as if he was holding his breath this entire time. Maybe he was. Who knows what was hidden in between the lines of our contract. Grinning, she picked up two cups she had filled and handed them to us.

"Drink that. It should calm you down. It's my form of an apology and it is not poison before that thought crosses your mind. While I'm at it, I'm going to test to make sure that you're memories have entirely been returned. First off, who am I?"

"The fortune teller..." Elliot mumbled as he tried to make sense of surroundings.

"What was the name of your chain?"

"Humpty Dumpty," he replied in a more confident tone.

"Where did your first death take place? The second?"

"The Hole. Isla Yura's mansion."

She nodded to confirm that Elliot's answers were correct and then began to prepare the same deck of cards she had out during my own first visit. Holding the fragile tea cup firmly, I took a tentative sip before Elliot, having returned to his usual self, demanded to know what the fortune teller's intentions were. Her smile remained unfazed as she gestured towards the deck of cards and urged him to draw the first three, memorize them, and then return them to the deck in a random order.

"This is necessary and not at all a game. Please take my words to heart. I do not ever lie."

After observing her to check for any signs of lying, Elliot showed her an expression that meant that he understood and then followed her instructions in a machine-like manner.

"The King of Spades, the Ace of Diamonds, and the Jack of Hearts. The King and the Jack are connected by a red thread that is on the verge of being broken," the fortune teller explained gently. "Would you like to see?"

Despite her questioning tone, she wasn't looking for an answer. Based on what I know about her, she never asks a question that truly needs a response. She always seems to [know]. Her eyes locked on Elliot's as she made a sweeping motion with her right arm to reveal a dull red thread tied around Elliot's and my ring finger. Like she mentioned earlier, the part of the string near my feet was barely connected by a strand. It was only a matter of time...

"This is where I, the Ace of Diamonds, come in. In the Angel Tarot Deck, pentacles or coins represent the body. In my translation, those coins are diamonds that hold the same basic meaning. The Ace represents one. One sentient being. But it could also mean one combined being such as you and Leo Baskerville," the fortune teller continued. "Elliot Nightray, I can offer you the opportunity to nullify Leo Baskerville's wish while keeping your life."

"What is the price?" Elliot asked seriously without an ounce of hesitation.

"Your ability to choose."

"What?"

"I can clearly see that you two love each other so there is no harm in taking away your ability to choose to fall in love with anyone else. Do you love Leo Baskerville from the bottom of your heart? I will determine your decision based on your answer."

_How can you ask him that? He confessed to me not too long ago! Shouldn't he- Shouldn't __**we**__ have more time?_

_You're like the male reincarnation of the little mermaid!_

_Would I be able to bear seeing Elliot live to fall in love with someone else?_

_I am only his friend and valet. I have no right to interfere in his decision._

"Yes. I love Leo Baskerville and him alone!"

He didn't falter. His eyes never strayed from the fortune teller's piercing gaze as he made his grand proclamation. He was willing to throw away every future of being with someone else to be with me. He was the most honest and noble knight in every sense of the phrase.

"This will be a joint contract, so, Leo Baskerville, do you feel the same way about your master, Elliot Nightray?"

"Yes. I love Elliot Nightray and him alone."

My words were not a lie. If I have to spend the rest of my life with someone, or even an eternity, then I'd rather spend that time with Elliot. Upon hearing my reply, Elliot's face grew completely red with embarrassment and happiness. With her unfading smile, the fortune teller gathered up her cards before informing us of the outcome she came to.

"Your wish shall be granted. You, Elliot Nightray, shall be brought entirely back to life so long as Leo Baskerville continues to live. And by that, I mean that your souls will be connected in life and death. So if one of you two decide to sever this bond in any way, both of you will face consequences. In short, you two will be immortal so long as the connection is left in perfect condition. Think of it as a gift rather than a curse or a shackle. What could be better than to live with someone you love by your side? I just hope that you will treasure your lives carefully."

And with that, the red thread repaired itself and began to glow bright silver. In addition to that, the tangibility of Elliot's body had been restored to its normal state.

"The string is now impossible to break by outside means. If one of you two decide that you want to end the relationship, then both of you will be dealt a heavy recoil. Now that my work is done, I bid you two my sincerest farewell. May good fortune follow you throughout your days."

The moment she uttered her goodbye was the moment when we were whisked back to reality. The thread could no longer be seen, but I could feel it still wound upon my finger tightly. _A bond only Elliot or I can sever._ Shortly after my own awakening, Elliot did the same creating an awkward air between us due to previous events. To break that silence, I decided to recreate our beginning to make this a true new life for Elliot. I grabbed my tossed aside clothes and lazily put them on before saying what I wished to say back when Elliot confessed his feelings to me.

"Elliot, I want you to be my lover and equal."

Like Elliot did when he told me something similar back then, I held out my hand to him with a pleased smile. He looked up at me, sitting upright now, and smiled the same way he did then as he took my hand.

"Alright."

We'll start again with this as our new beginning. This is as it should be.

"One more try,  
>Can we start again?<br>In my eyes, can you forgive me now?  
>(Can we start again?)<br>Can we start again (one more try?)  
>Can we start again?<br>Can we start again (can you forgive me?)  
>Can we start again?" -Start Again<p>

**Yeah I know. Short chapter. My conclusions for most everything tend to be short. As long as I got the message across, then it should be fine. I guess. After chapter 3, I completely forgot about the Statice flower so I quickly added it back in (briefly) in the chapter before this one. Don't have much else to say except onto the extra chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: You and Me

**Author's note: Happy Birthday Leo! This was written for Leo's birthday, so this will be considered my rare times when I post twice in a week. I'm so sad though! The new chapter drove me to tears. Gilbert...! *sobs* Well, it's still Leo's birthday, so in honor of it, here's the extra chapter. I do not own Pandora Hearts (belongs to Jun Mochizuki) or the song You and Me (by Lifehouse).**

**Warnings: OOC characters (that's to be expected), fluff, bits of drama here and there**

**Review please!**

Chapter 7: You and Me

"And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you" -You and Me<p>

Leo's POV

Sometimes Elliot's predictability is so obvious that it's pitiful. It's no surprise that I would want to be a little cruel. I'm probably not making any sense right now, so let me make things a little clearer before we get onto the actual story.

Flashback... (10 years after the events in Start Again)

October 25th

This story takes place in Elliot's apartment where we were eating a fancy dinner while having a casual conversation about trivial matters. However, it only looked like an ordinary conversation on the surface. In reality, Elliot was continuously avoiding my gaze to glance at his pocket. When he wasn't doing that, he was commenting on something completely irrelevant to the topic and staring at the bouquet of statice flowers on the counter. I could tell that he had something important he needed to say, so I finished the last of my meal and waited expectantly for Elliot to make his announcement.

There was the sound of quiet rustling. My master's lips were pressed into a tight line as he stood up and approached me.

"Happy birthday Leo."

"Thank you Elliot."

From the corner of my eye, I could see a small velvet box being turned over and over in my master's hand. He's so predictable that it's pitiful...but sometimes the predictable nature is rather endearing to say the least. It made me want to tease him.

_Maybe just a little bit._

I watched as Elliot got down on one knee and look up at me with a bright red face. I smirked a bit as he tried to force my name out of my mouth. _I could always make up for this later._

"Leo, will you-" he began in an unsteady voice.

"Yeah, I'll marry you, Elliot. As long as I'm not wearing a dress."

Hearing my early response left him speechless. I know that what I did was uncalled for, but honestly, I just couldn't resist. Mortified, Elliot abruptly stood back up and shoved the box into my hands. Not surprisingly, he still went through with the messed up proposal process even though some steps would be missing with both of our lack of a biological family. Like what happened with Xerxes Break, the people who should've been dead eventually were taken back in the end. Elliot was the only one spared because of the wish that binds us. I could never hope to repair the fate I had set in motion, yet Elliot never held it against me.

Trying not to show an expression of regret on my face, I opened the box to find a silver ring with a line of three amethysts on top. His face became a brighter shade of red as I thanked him for it. With a contented smile, I kissed him lightly before I slipped the ring onto my finger. How he found out my ring size is a mystery, but it didn't really matter anyway. What did matter was that something bigger was being set in motion faster than what I expected.

Since everyone is now up to speed, now would be a good time to speak from the present. Starting with my conversation with Sharon Rainsworth.

November 8th

"I heard the news. You're engaged?" she asked excitedly with her gaze immediately darting to my ring finger.

I simply nodded. After finding out that she had orchestrated the weddings of Gilbert Nightray and Oz Vessalius and Reim Lunettes and Xerxes Break, I knew that it wouldn't be long before she found out about my own engagement.

"When is the wedding?" she wondered enthusiastically.

She probably already knows that we haven't made any progress after the engagement stage so I just decided to give her what she wants. She'll get what she wants either way and she isn't the kind of woman to be messed with when she's determined.

"It hasn't been scheduled yet. Do you want to be the wedding planner?"

As long as I am not wearing a dress like Oz and Break, then I don't really care if she plans another wedding.

"I'd love to! It'll be like I'm the maid of honor! We'll start immediately. I'll talk to your master about the details so you two should get the legal stuff taken care of. However, you two will need to book a flight to Canada for this to be able to happen."

"Leo?"

At the sound of my name, I turned around to see Elliot running towards me with some blank staff paper in one hand. From nearby, I could feel the eyes of a fangirl watching us eagerly. Fortunately, it didn't take long for Elliot to notice the aura Sharon gave off.

"Elliot-kun, since you're here, what would you say to having me plan your wedding?"

Immediately upon saying those words, Sharon released a strong threatening aura that hit both Elliot and I like a tidal wave. There was just no stopping her from getting her wish. Stunned, Elliot agreed to allow Sharon to plan the wedding without complaint. With a devious grin, she pulled two plane tickets to Canada out of nowhere and handed them to us. She must have known about this for quite some time.

Radiating overwhelming happiness, we spent the day discussing the guest list, the general idea of where to hold the ceremony, who iwould be the pastor/officiant, and anything else that could be planned while we were still here. Naturally, there was the conflict that I refused to wear a dress which happened to be the only thing that Sharon did not have any input in. I could tell by the look on Elliot's face that he kind of wanted me to wear a dress despite supporting my decision, but I was dead set on wearing a tuxedo or not having the wedding at all. Much to my relief, the opportunity to plan another wedding seemed to satisfy Sharon enough to cut the argument short.

By the time we finished what we can in this country, evening had arrived, so Sharon returned with Xerxes Break and Reim Lunettes, who arrived to pick her up not too long ago, while Elliot and I went back to his apartment to pack. As we walked in silence, he told me he loved me quietly while gripping the arm that had the ring on the hand attached. With a light chuckle, I repeated similar words.

November 9th-December 10th

The next morning we took the earliest flight to Canada and for the next thirty one days I had to face the nightmare known as our wedding planner. Get the paperwork in order, go through the legal part of the marriage, choose the wedding party, decide on a theme, rent the tuxedos, pick out and purchase the rings, etc. A good portion of the work was left to Sharon, but I was dragged along to finalize the decisions. I wasn't sure what Elliot was doing, but it involved discussions with Break and Reim, so I assumed it was still related to the wedding. Partially, I'm beginning to regret allowing her to do all this. By the time the night before the wedding arrived, I was close to losing my patience entirely. I'm somewhat glad that Elliot has to suffer through this as well or else this would've been unbearable. The bridal shower and the bachelor party weren't much help to ease my headache over all this especially when I saw what gift I received from Sharon. It's a wonder how the other two couples managed to survive this torture. Actually, never mind. Break was probably used to this and Oz was most likely his same laid back self.

And then, the wedding day finally arrived on December 10th.

"Thank you, Vincent, for agreeing to help me with this and for everything you've done," I told my best man/"bridesmaid", since my Maid of Honor is being held up at the moment, with a small smile. "I apologize for being unable to grant your wish."

"As long as Nii-san is happy, then I'm alright," he replied sincerely as he combed my hair until it was neater than usual.

There was a tense atmosphere surrounding us as Vincent moved to adjust my clothes, a white tuxedo with a light blue shirt and an old, dark blue tie I borrowed from Oz, and then stepped back to examine the finished transformation. Shortly after that, Sharon questioned me about if I was ready to go before she started obsessing over how excited she was. Personally, I'm not blinded by the glamour, but the idea of a more tangible bond is nice. Calmly, I nodded my head in reply to Sharon's question, and then stood up and followed her and Vincent to the place where Elliot would be waiting once I had picked up the bouquet that was set out for me.

From a corner, the wedding march melody flowed as I made my entrance with Vincent walking first, then Sharon who was escorted by Oz much to the dismay of a jealous Gilbert, then an orphan from the House of Fianna as the ringbearer, then Lily Baskerville who was given the role of the flower girl, and then finally, myself with Gilbert Nightray as my escort. The seats were filled with familiar faces, the Baskervilles, the orphans from the House of Fianna, Miss Finn, the Rainsworth family, Duke Barma, Alice, Ada Vessalius, and Oscar Vessalius, smiling quietly as they watched me walking down the aisle towards Elliot waiting at the front. He fidgeted slightly during the duration of my short journey until the sound of the music stopping and the officiant clearing his throat echoed within the room. Much to my amusement, I could see Reim speaking into a microphone while Break spoke the officiant's lines. Aware that it was time to start, I handed the bouquet to Sharon to hold, so that I could hold Elliot's hands and relieve his uneasiness as the vows are spoken.

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today. Elliot Nightray and Leo Baskerville, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"

Elliot and I took a moment to confirm our decisions before we both made out agreement.

"I, Leo Baskerville, take you, Elliot Nightray, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us," I recited confidently.

"I, Elliot Nightray, take you, Leo Baskerville, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us," Elliot recited clearly without wavering in the slightest.

"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

Oz, as Elliot's best man, and Sharon, as my maid of honor, stepped forward to take the correct rings from the ring pillow and hand it to the associated person before going back to their spots with the ring bearer following Oz. With a serious , yet kind expression, Elliot took the ring he was given and placed it on my left ring finger before he began to speak.

"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

After he was finished, I did the same and even spoke the same words.

"You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other. As you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Before I could act as the untraditional bride like I did when I was being proposed to, Elliot swiftly pulled me into a passionate and slightly forceful (but not deep) kiss which caused the audience to erupt in cheers. Once we were finished with our brief moment of peace, Sharon handed back the bouquet to start the attack of countless camera flashes. Especially from Oz. After roughly an hour of being blinded, I turned around and threw the bouquet over my shoulder with hopes that whoever catches it may bring happiness to Vincent who was my loyal servant to the end.

I took a peek at who managed to be the lucky person to see a blushing Echo holding the bouquet tightly.

_She'll do,_ I thought with a smile.

Like any other wedding, we proceeded to the wedding reception where the people who knew Elliot best, with an exception of Elliot's adopted brothers, made speeches that poked fun at him. In place of the children, Miss Finn delivered her speech for my sake along with Sharon and Vincent. We toasted and dined in good cheer which was a complete blur to me. What I did remember though would be the dance I shared with Elliot as an unfamiliar song played from a small radio.

What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<br>'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<p>

Not recognizing the song, we made up a dance that turned out terrible in Elliot's favor. Maybe I should've put more effort into forcing him into attending his dance classes. I guess I can deal with that problem later.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

After a while, Elliot's dancing became much more bearable, but despite what I believed concerning his skills, I was okay with this. No matter how much time had past I could erase the scars that reminded me of my own sins. Gently, Elliot's lips brushed mine as a reminder that everything was okay now.

"You deserve to be happy, Leo Baskerville," a voice murmured from afar.

Still moving my feet, I used my peripheral vision to seek out who uttered those words. To my surprise, it happens to come from the fortune teller who was standing away from the crowd with the spirits of Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville standing on both sides of her along with Oz and Gilbert.

"You've officially become connected to the man you love in a way everyone can see. Don't worry. Everyone has forgiven you."

"Just go be happy with Elliot," Oz added with a grin as he held Gilbert's hand in his own.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive

It's alright now. I've been given this chance to live, but I'm not alone. You gave your life for my sake, so I'll the same for you. It's no longer just me in this dark world of lights anymore.

It'll hold both you and me.

Thank you, Elliot...

**That's the end! I'll go back to working on Taking the World by Storm and (because I really want to) I'll have and Oz and Gil version of this under a different name. Hopefully, I'll hear from some of you then. I'll leave the idea of Sharon's present up to the readers. I also apologize if I'm not very accurate on the wedding process. I tried. I only left the female roles in the wedding because I did not know what to put in place of it.**


End file.
